David Guetta
David Guetta (* 7. November 1967 in Paris) ist ein französischer House-DJ und -Produzent. Guetta begann im Alter von 16 Jahren als Mixer und DJ in Pariser Discotheken zu arbeiten. Nach der Veröffentlichung einiger Mix-CDs Ende der 1980er Jahre wurde er zunächst Besitzer eines Nachtclubs in der französischen Hauptstadt. 1994 veröffentlichte er die Single Up & Away auf Dance Pool. Anfang der 2000er Jahre begann Guetta, wieder Musik zu machen. 2002 erschien sein Debütalbum Just A Little More Love, auf dem einige Titel in Zusammenarbeit mit Chris Willis entstanden. Mit den Singleauskoppelungen Just A Little More Love und Love Don't Let Me Go schaffte Guetta seinen internationalen Durchbruch. 2004 erschien sein zweites Studioalbum Guetta Blaster. 2005 hatte er mit The World Is Mine einen Hit, der durch die Clubs ging. Die erfolgreichste Single von ihm ist eine Mischung aus seinem 2002er Hit Love Don't Let Me Go und dem Tocadisco Remix von The Egg's Walking Away. Dieser Mix war 2006 einer der größten Hits in den Clubs Europas. Danach folgte der nächste Hit Love Is Gone und seine aktuelle Single heisst Baby when the light, beide auf dem Album Pop Life zu finden. Des Weiteren betreibt er zusammen mit Joachim Garraud das Musiklabel Gum Prod/Gum Records, ein Sublabel von Virgin Music in Frankreich. Im Jahr 2006 heiratete er Cathy Bardan (jetzt Cathy Guetta). Sein aktuelles Album Pop Life wurde im Sommer 2007 veröffentlicht. Im Herbst 2007 wird er vom britischen DJ Mag zum zehntbesten DJ der Welt gewählt. Somit gilt er als bester House DJ des Jahres (vor ihm sind nur Techno/Trance Djs plaziert). Für den 5. Juli 2008 plant er gemeinsam mit seiner Frau Cathy, DJ Tiesto, Joachim Garraud, Martin Solveig und Carl Cox ein neues Event. Das Event wird im Stade de France stattfinden und soll bis zu 40.000 Zuschauer erreichen. Dies wäre das erste Mal das ein Event in dieser Größenordnung in Frankreich stattfinden würde. Als Vorbild gilt die Veranstaltung Sensation White bei welcher Guetta schon mehrmals als DJ teilnahm. Singles: Love is Gone (2007) Diskografie Singles * 2002 - Love Don't Let Me Go * 2004 - Stay/Money * 2005 - The World Is Mine (feat. Jd Davis) * 2006 - Love Don't Let Me Go (Walking Away) (vs. The Egg) * 2007 - Baby When The Light * 2007 - Love is Gone (mit Chris Willis) * 2008 - Delirious * 2008 - Tomorrow Can Wait (vs. Tocadisco) * 2009 - When Love Takes Over (feat. Kelly Rowland) * 2009 - Sexy Bitch (feat. Akon) * 2009 - GRRRR * 2010 - Memories (feat. Kid Cudi) * 2010 - Gettin Over You * 2010 - Who's That Chick (feat. Rihanna) * 2011 - Sweat (vs. Snoop Dogg) * 2011 - Where Them Girls At * 2011 - Little Bad Girl * 2011 - Without You (feat. Usher) * 2011 - Titanium (feat. Sia) * 2011 - Turn Me On (feat. Nicki Minaj) * 2012 - She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (feat. Sia) * 2012 - Just One Last Time * 2013 - Play Hard (feat. Ne-Yo und Akon) * 2014 - Shot Me Down (feat. Skylar Grey) * 2014 - Bad * 2014 - Lovers on the Sun * 2014 - Dangerous * 2015 - What I Did for Love (feat. Emeli Sandé) * 2015 - Hey Mama (mit Afrojack feat. Bebe Rexha und Nicki Minaj) * 2015 - Bang My Head (feat. Sia und Fetty Wap) * 2016 - This One's For You (feat. Zara Larsson) * 2016 - Would I Lie to You * 2017 - 2U (feat. Justin Bieber) * 2017 - Versace on the Floor (vs. Bruno Mars) * 2017 - Complicated (vs. Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike feat. Kiiara) * 2017 - Dirty Sexy Money (mit Afrojack feat. Charli XCX und French Montana) * 2017 - So Far Away (mit Martin Garrix feat. Jamie Scott und Romy Dya) * 2018 - Helium (mit Afrojack feat. Sia) * 2018 - Mad Love (mit Sean Paul feat. Becky G) * 2018 - Like I Do (mit Martin Garrix und Brooks) * 2018 - Flames (mit Sia) * 2018 - Your Love (mit Showtek) * 2018 - Don't Leave Me Alone (feat. Anne-Marie) * 2018 - Goodbye (mit Jason Derulo feat. Nicki Minaj & Willi William) * 2018 - Say My Name (mit Bebe Rexha & J Balvin) * 2019 - Better When You're Gone (mit Brooks und Loote) * 2019 - Stay (Don't Go Away) (feat. Raye) Album * 2002 - Just A Little More Love * 2004 - Guetta Blaster * 2007 - Pop Life * 2009 - One Love * 2011 - Nothing but the Beat * 2014 - Listen * 2018 - 7 Life Weblink * David Guetta in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) * www.davidguetta.com Kategorie:DJ Kategorie:House